


Trick Drabble #15

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Trick Tumblr Drabbles [15]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Nick cannot skate, Troy is actually good on his feet, this is too damn cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: i sit at the rental booth at our local ice rink and03. alternatively, i watch kids teach you how to skate because you’re a terrible skater





	Trick Drabble #15

**Author's Note:**

> problematiquefics asked:
> 
> 03 as Trick with Nick being the one taught by the kids?

Troy held back a chuckle and tried to focus on lacing his skates instead of the sight out on the ice before him.

Nick had fallen on his ass yet again, the group of kids skating around him bursting into another fit of giggles at his misfortune. He clearly looked to be in a bit of pain after that one, but laughed it off before getting himself back to standing and letting two of the kids take his hands again and start leading him across the ice.

The rink was just starting to fill with people, only having been open for an hour or so. Troy had thought Nick was joking when he said he couldn’t skate. Clearly he puts too much faith in the younger mans abilities.

“Troy are you just going to sit there all day or are you gonna save me from these little monsters!” Nick called out as he was being spun in circles by the kids who taken his hands. The lot of them were giggling and stopped when Nick wobbled like he might fall again.

“Hold your horses!” Troy called back, finishing lacing his skates at last. Once he was out on the ice he gracefully skated over and held a hand out to Nick. “You called for a rescue?” He said with a little smirk and one eyebrow raised.

Nick huffed a laugh and pulled his hands free from the grip of the kids on either side of him. “Sorry guys, I appreciate the help but I think I’ll let my boyfriend teach me now.”

The kids were clearly bummed but skated away without protest.

“That was adorable.” Troy teased, taking Nick’s hand in his and starting to skate backwards to lead him along slowly.

Nick wobbled a little but manged to keep himself up before reaching out and taking Troy’s other hand. “Shut up. I told you I can’t skate.” he huffed, eyes on Troy’s feet.

“Don’t worry, Nicky. You’ll be able to skate by the time we’re done here.” Troy promised, grinning when Nick finally looked up and met his gaze. 

Nick gave a small nod and a grin before surging forward and knocking into Troy, sending the both of them falling back onto the ice with a laugh. “Thanks.” he said, giving Troy a quick Kiss before rolling off of him.

Troy rolled his eyes at the sound of the group of kids from before giggling as they skated past. Maybe he should have just let them keep trying to teach Nick.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
